The Right Place at the Right Time
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Warning: This story is MAJOR Angst, its sad and probably will get sadder. What would've happened if Xander HAD run back to get Anya, and found her alive at the end of Chosen? Note: Buffy got on the bus with the rest of them, Wood was not injured.


The Right Place at the Right Time  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.  
  
A/U: Not that you'd want to, but I find it sadder when I listen to Sacrifice (from the Gift) while reading this story. It puts in the full effect.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
It was like something out of a James Bond movie.  
  
Xander Harris dodged crumbling blocks of concrete as he hauled his best friend, Willow, down the hallway.  
  
"Xander! C'mon!!!" Faith yelled to him from the large opening that led outside.  
  
He could see the bus, they had just started loading.  
  
Willow groaned next to him as if coming out of a trance.  
  
Xander quickly looked over at Kennedy. "Take her." He thrust Willow into her lover's arms.  
  
"Wh-what? Xander, where are you going?" Kennedy gladly took her, but looked worriedly at her friend.  
  
"Go, quickly. There's not a lot of time, just go!" Xander pointed towards the entry way.  
  
Kennedy stared at him one last time, and hurried off.  
  
Who would've thought, that Xander Harris would be ushering others out while he played the hero?  
  
Well, 7 years ago, he probably wouldn't. But that was before he knew compassion and dignity for others. Heck, 7 years ago, puberty was only a myth to him.  
  
But he ran towards the second front, where some Potentials were located. "Hello?!?! Is anybody here?!?!?!" He screamed with all of his might.  
  
No answer. 'Great...' He thought. 'On the rare occasion I show bravery, there's no one to save.'  
  
He began to hurry back; most of the building was smashed into pieces.  
  
He skipped over bodies of Bringers, dust of vampires, and tons of rocks; it began to become a little obstacle coarse.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair changed everything.  
  
He stopped to a dead halt, and ran to the scene.  
  
Expecting it to be a Potential that had been injured, he took off his over shirt for it to be a protection.  
  
Never in his wildest nightmares did he think for a second it would be Anya, his sweet Anya.  
  
She was covered in blood; her eyes open in fear, a sword dug from her torso to her thigh.  
  
He gagged. "Oh baby..." He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. Within a few minutes, the entire building would be down.  
  
She was piled under pieces of the ceiling, a Bringer, and more still piled by the bucket loads.  
  
He shook her furiously. "Baby, wake up, wake up. We've got to go..." But she stayed in the exact position as he found her at.  
  
He turned his face away. No longer could he see her shocked and scared looking yet angelic face.  
  
Blindly, he grabbed for her arms, giving them a hard tug.  
  
Suddenly, behind him, he could hear the pounds of footsteps.  
  
"XANDER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! C'MON!!!" Faith and Giles made their way around the corner. But when they saw where Xander sat, they stopped dead cold.  
  
Xander managed to pull her out, and looked up at them with eyes of sadness. It was the eyes of a little boy who had lost his first puppy, the eyes of a woman who had a miscarriage with her first child, the eyes of a man who had lost his best friend.  
  
Faith's hands were brought to her mouth. She was speechless.  
  
"Dear God!" Giles invoked. He kneeled down next to the forsaken boy, and helped lift Anya up.  
  
In a swift motion, he yanked out the sword that had been plunged into her fragile body.  
  
Giles took her while Faith helped a stunned Xander to the bus.  
  
Dawn stared intently out of its window.  
  
"Where are they?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here in a second Dawnie." Kennedy patted her head, saying it in a most unconvincing tone.  
  
Suddenly, the trio appeared, bee-lining for the bus.  
  
But a forth body, that lay in Giles arms, was also apart of the clan.  
  
Dawn couldn't tell whose body it was.  
  
As they boarded the bus, Giles handed Anya's body to Faith, and sat down in the driver's seat putting the petal to the metal.  
  
Faith took her to the back, Xander following, and laid her in the seat, trying to wake her up. "C'mon Ahn, you're a fighter, you can do this. Snap out of it, Anya!!!" She screamed, smacking the ex-demon in the face.  
  
"Is she going to be okay? She will be okay, right? Right?" Xander asked, his voice quavered in tears and panic.  
  
"Xander, I need for you to move over sweetie." She sat him in a seat with Willow, who laid his head in her lap.  
  
Everyone was in a bustle. Buffy had run to the back, with the emergency First Aid kit at hand. She was distraught to realize that none of the stuff in that white box would help much.  
  
All of the Potentials, including Dawn, had crowded around the one little seat, gasping and muttering to each other.  
  
Faith tried to push them back. "Return to your seats people!!! She needs air!"  
  
The only person not in the back was Andrew. He sat in a tight little ball in his own seat. It was Buffy who noticed this.  
  
She pulled him by his ear to the back and pushed him on the floor. "You! You were by Anya when this happened. Now tell me...what happened?" She spat at him.  
  
He was silent, his face in his hands.  
  
She looked at him gently. "If you want to save her, we have to know what has happened."  
  
Andrew looked up; pain tears had driven down his face in a canal. He murmured something quietly.  
  
Buffy shook him. "Andrew speak up!!! Get a hold of yourself! We're going to get her some help!!!"  
  
"Bringer!" Andrew wailed. "I was being stupid, and very un-heroic I might add. She saved me! The Bringer was supposed to kill me, not her!!!!!"  
  
Buffy bit her lip then looked up at Faith. "Any pulse?"  
  
Faith nodded. "A small one, but its still there...Look, we've got to stop the bleeding. Or else, that little pulse...well..." She trailed off. "Giles!!! We need to get to a hospital fast!!!"  
  
Xander fell out of his seat, and crawled to his beloved's.  
  
Faith and Buffy eyed each other sadly. "Okay, Potentials. Back in your seats now!!!"  
  
They steered the kid-Slayers to their respectful seats.  
  
Kennedy, Willow, Wood, Faith, Dawn, Andrew, and Buffy watched from a few rows away, as Xander had a few moments.  
  
He took Anya's small, tattered hand into his own and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.  
  
"Ahn, honey, can you hear me?" He whispered, tears splattering down his cheeks. "It's me, your ex-fiancé, Xander...I'm sorry...so sorry, for not being there for you. Lord knows, if a Bringer had tried to kill me, you wouldn't have saved my sorry ass." He paused.  
  
"I just have to tell you a few things before..." His voice trembled. "Darling, I love you. That whole wedding thing, big mistake. Any man with balls would know that marrying you was right. And have you ever met a man without balls? Eh, ya. I know...me."  
  
"Gosh, Ahn, what am I going to do without you? Ya know who's going to say things about our sex life in times of awkwardness? Who am I going to yell at for leaving a hundred year old cheeses in our refrigerator? You're not a replaceable person Ahn. So stay...with me...tonight." He bawled into her stomach.  
  
Willow's stomach lurched. She hated seeing her friend in so much pain, and not being able to do anything about it. I mean, she probably could, but not after that episode in the Principal's office. It would take a long time to gather up her strength.  
  
She got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Xander. I know she will." She pulled him into a hug, and led him away to another seat.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith and nodded. "Giles!!! Where are we on the hospital?!"  
  
Giles looked in the rear-view mirror. "Well the next town, L.A., is 15 minutes. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Buffy looked worried. "I don't know. Look, can't you make this screwing thing go any faster?!"  
  
Giles shook his head. "The speed limit is 75."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "WE'RE IN A FREAKIN' DESERT! NOW HAUL-ASS!"  
  
Giles floored it, and the whole bus was thrown backwards.  
  
Faith had taken off her leather jacket and placed it on Anya's extremely long wound, trying to clot the running blood.  
  
For what seemed like eternity, they did it. They arrived at the L.A. Heights Emergency Center.  
  
I kinda love this story! It was SO mean to kill of Anya! So, I did a fan fiction 1st (well, not really) and brought her back! I will update soon! fb7 


End file.
